


A Taste of Freedom

by Little_Opti



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, tags will be added later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Opti/pseuds/Little_Opti
Summary: Optimus has always been sheltered away from the outside world. But, no matter how much he asks, his sire won’t let him walk around freely. But with the help of a friend, Optimus is granted this moment of freedom.The thing is though, what happens when he attracts the interest of a certain mech?





	A Taste of Freedom

The music drifting in the air made Optimus give a sigh of forlorn. His optics gazing down at the mecha mingling with one another, without a care. Oh, he wish he could be amongst them. To be able to walk among them without being treated differently. For his people to treat him as any other mecha, but sadly that wasn’t to be. His argument with his sire still fresh in his processor.

 

_“Sire?” The young Prince called out, peeking into his creator’s study room. The large blue and white mech lifted his helm, giving a small smile to his creation. Pushing his pad away he focused on Optimus._

_“Optimus, anything you want to speak of?”  
Ultra asked, as he watched his son tentatively walk to stand before his desk. A small nod answering his question._

__

_“I, um, well, I was just,” Optimus lowered his helm, embarrassed how he couldn’t convey his wish. Ultra gazed at him, chuckling quietly._

__

_Optimus took a deep in-vent and slowly ex-vented, before speaking again. “I was hoping you’d let me go to the festival, sire.” Optimus muttered out, while shifting uneasily._

__

_His smile disappearing only to have a thin line replace it. Folding his servos, he leaned slightly forward, optics seeming cold. “Optimus,” Ultra began, his tone chilling, “I believe you already know my answer.”_

__

_“Well, yes.” Optimus admitted, his gaze straying from his sire’s. “But, I just thou-“_

__

_Ultra Magnus shook his helm, a long sigh escaping from him. For a moment, Optimus felt like he was being chided for wanting to go to the festival. But, who could blame him? He has always been sheltered away from the outside. And the few times he was allowed out he was always followed by a guard. He didn’t like that. All he wanted was the chance to know a semblance of freedom! Or at least, not feel the burden being a prince held. “Optimus, this discussion is over.”_

__

____

_“But, Sire! This isn’t fair!” Optimus protested, optics brightening slightly at the small flare of rage._

____

_____ _

_“Optimus, I won’t repeat myself.” Ultra Magnus warned through gritted denta. But, Optimus wasn’t backing down. The young Prince slammed his servos down on the desk, staring at his sire. “Shouldn’t I be allowed to make my own choices?! Why won’t you give me some form of freedom?! All I want to do i-“_

_____ _

__

_____ _

_“THIS DISCUSSION IS OVER, OPTIMUS!” Ultra boomed out, Optimus immediately wilted at his sire’s voice. His frame tensing up slightly. Ultra Magnus sighed, before speaking in a softer voice, “Optimus, please understand I only want what’s best for you.”_

_____ _

_“Don’t you always?” Optimus muttered out before leaving._

_____ _

 

_____ _

His thoughts were so overwhelming, he didn’t even realize the small servant standing beside him. “Prince Optimus?” The small voice jolting him out of his thoughts. Looking to his left he saw the familiar yellow speedster, a small smile showing.

_____ _

“Hello, Bumblebee.” He replied trying to sound happy, but failing. Bumblebee cocked his helm, his expression unimpressed at the attempt to sound fine.

_____ _

“Optimus, what’s wrong?” He asked, arms crossed over his chassis. His optics telling that he won’t let this conversation go. Optimus at first planned to protest and say that nothing was wrong, but thought better of it. After all, Bumblebee would be able to see through any of his lies. Leaning his helm into the palm of his servo, he spoke. “My sire won’t let me go to the festival.”

_____ _

Bumblebee scowled at that, his pede tapping impatiently. This wasn’t the first time Optimus had been denied a chance outside. Why couldn’t Ultra Magnus just comply to Optimus wish of being outside?! It wasn’t like many would dare to harm him! No mech or femme would ever dream of harming the kind Prince! Pacing back and forth, he thought and thought. How could Optimus have his wish granted without Ultra Magnus finding out? Then an idea popped into his processor, a mischievous grin appearing as he held onto it.

_____ _

“Say, what if I told you there was a way out for you, Prince Optimus?” Bee said, his grin growing at the quizzical look that Optimus gave him.

_____ _

“I’d say you’re lying, but knowing you...I suppose I should listen.” Optimus replied a faint grin forming. Bumblebee laughed out, seriously he wasn’t a good influence upon the young Prince!

_____ _

“Let’s just say, there are secret passageways throughout the entire palace. I mean, how else would I be able to magically appear at the right times?” He jokingly asked, while Optimus just rolled his optics playfully. The Prince really couldn’t refute the possibility, the palace being older than his sire. Sadly, there weren’t any blueprints to shed some light upon its structure, but then again maybe that was a good thing.

_____ _

“Bee, I do appreciate the offer, but I don’t want to get you in trouble.” Even if he was dying to go outside, he’d never ask for another to risk their skid plate for him! It just didn’t sit well with him. Knowing that their punishment would be worst then his. The small yellow mech waved a dismissive servo with a snort.

_____ _

“Trust me, if I knew I’d get caught I wouldn’t have even mention these passageways.” Bee retorted, giving Optimus a pointed look. “Also, I’m willing to go this far because it’s for you Optimus. Any other mech, I’d have said nothing!”

_____ _

The young Prince tilted his helm, uncertainty gripping his spark at what to do. He could follow Bumblebee’s idea, or he could stay in his room. But, when would such an opportunity appear again? How much longer could he handle the line that divided him from so many others?

_____ _

Bumblebee waved his servo, huffing at the look of uncertainty. Really, when would Optimus learn to take a leap of faith? He knows what he’s doing! “You know Optimus, you need to learn how to live a little.” He retorted, the young Prince turning his gaze back to the small mech.

_____ _

Well...this might be his only chance. With a deep in-vent he shuttered his optics for a klik. Soon, looking back at his friend with determination. “I’ll take you up on this offer of yours.”

_____ _

Bumblebee grinned widely, clapping his servos together with a twinkle of mischievous in his optics. “Great!” He announced, turning to press a servo against a section of the wall.

_____ _

At first, Optimus stared in confusion, before gasping out quietly as it gave way to appear as a doorway. Bumblebee looked over his shoulder, laughing softly at the shocked expression Optimus wore. Already beckoning the Prince to come closer. Glancing around his room once more, he boldly stride towards Bumblebee.

_____ _

Quickly, Bee ushered the larger mech through before stepping in as well, closing the entrance quietly. Their surroundings only lit by the torches that hung on both sides. Without any delay, Bumblebee lead Optimus the way. The Prince glancing around in awe, even mumbling a few comments, each one making Bumblebee smile. “Sooo, What do you plan to do at the festival?” Bee inquired, only slightly turning to look at the other.

_____ _

Optimus hummed at the question, unsure how to answer it. “Well,” he began hesitantly, “I’ll probably stay back and watch.”

_____ _

Bumblebee rolled his optics at that. “I’m not getting you out just so you could gawk at everyone.”

_____ _

“I won’t gawk!” Optimus protested, flushing in embarrassment. Leave it to Bee to be blunt with him.

_____ _

Bumblebee snorted, clearly not convinced at the protest. Taking a left turn, he paused to give Optimus a weak glare. “I swear Optimus, can’t you at least _**try**_ to join in the festivities. I mean, it is celebrating Primus victory over Unicron. Not to mention to honor the Primes.”

_____ _

The Prince chuckled at the yellow servants weak glare. It was times like these, when he enjoyed the others company. At least he knew Bumblebee wasn’t deterred by who he was related to. “True, but you know how nervous I get.”

_____ _

“Really, Optimus?” The small mech questioned, giving an unimpressed look. “It’s simple. It’s not like learning our country’s boring history. Just remember to have fun!” Bumblebee said, giving a pointed look to Optimus at the last sentence.

_____ _

“And how exactly would I have fun?” Optimus asked, huffing out in irritation. It wasn’t that simple! He wasn’t sure how to react with the common citizens of Iacon. “And, our history isn’t as boring as you’d think, Bumblebee.” Optimus chided the younger mech, shocked to think Bee would think their history boring.

_____ _

“Not to mention, I stick out far too much.” He added as an afterthought.

_____ _

Bumblebee scoffed. “‘How would I have fun’, he says.” He mumbled out. “It’s not hard, fraggit Optimus! All you need to do is participate in some of the activities. And just wear a cloak!”

_____ _

“I feel as if I’d just stand out even more.” Optimus countered, his dermas pursing into a thin line. Groaning, Bumblebee fished around his subspace for a moment or two. Finally, giving a sound of triumphant as he pulled out a dark blue cloak. Tossing it to Optimus, he spoke again. “Technically no, many traveling mechs and femmes come by this time of the stellar cycle. So, you wouldn’t really stand out.”

_____ _

“Well, isn’t that convenient.” Optimus said, a small pout forming as he felt dumb at not realizing that. Bumblebee shook his helm a small smile showing, as he finally pushed open a exit. Light streamed in as a soft breeze brushed against the two mechs. In-venting, Bumblebee gave a contented sigh. “That’s soooooo much better!”

_____ _

Optimus couldn’t help, but nod in agreement. The feel of cool air against his plating like a calling. Oh, how amazing this orn shall be! The small mech looked at the Prince, forcing a chuckle back at the look Optimus had. Tapping a digit over his arm, Optimus jerked to look at him. “Well, What are you waiting for?” Bumblebee said, gesturing Optimus to get out.

_____ _

Optimus felt a twinge of fear. What if his sire notice he was gone? What if someone realized who he was? And what would happen to Bumblebee if any of these events happened? Oh, he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself, if Bee was punished for this! “Are-Are you sure?” He asked quietly.

_____ _

Bumblebee for a moment stared, before grinning as he shook his helm. “Really Optimus, I’ll be fine.” Then he straighten up, going behind the Prince to give him a small push. “Now, go! And don’t come back until you’ve had your fill of the outside!”

_____ _

With one last push, Optimus stumbled into the open, his frame tensing as he frantically pulled the cloak over himself. Turning back he was about to reprimand Bumblebee for that, only to gap as Bee gave a wink before closing the passageway. His friends last sentence carried away by the breeze. “Have fun!”

_____ _

He just stood there, out in the open as his processor felt empty. _What now?_ He thought as he glanced around him. The sounds of music and laughter catching his attention. His spark racing at the thought of going to the festival. It was both frightening and thrilling! The lack of a royal guard hovering around him, a blessing to him! With a newfound source of excitement, Optimus pulled the hood of his cloak over his helm, rushing off towards the festival.

_____ _

For the first time, he truly felt free from the shackles his life placed around him from the beginning.

_____ _

~

_____ _

Optimus walked around, optics wide and bright as he looked around in awe. The music so refreshing from the silence at the palace. The stalls around capturing his interest. A few times merchants giving him samples of any treats they had. Each sample rewarded with a small moan of delight. They were just so good! Oh, he felt like a sparkling exploring his surroundings again!

_____ _

The feel of others EM fields pressing against his overwhelming, but nice. To be able to speak with a few sparklings that ran around was warming for his spark. He even indulge in a dance, the music so easy to follow. His field openly expressing his joy. The moments so addicting that he didn’t even question when mechs and femmes asked to dance with him. Even sparklings came to dance with him, albeit briefly before going back to their creators.

_____ _

But, perhaps he really did stand out? Because, if he wasn’t then he’d have never attracted the gaze of red optics.

_____ _


End file.
